Peach and Daisy Meet Mario and Luigi/Let Me Be Your Wings
(Meanwhile out in the fields that same night, something magical is coming. It spread across the fields, creating dewdrops on the grass and trees. And creating the magic is a group of tiny creatures with clear dragonfly and/or butterfly-like wings. They are the fairies Peach and Daisy were told about by Cloud and Aerith earlier. As they flew around, two of their leaders noticed something. The first leader is a male with short light purple hair, a light purple mustache, yellow skin, and gold yellow eyes, and wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with white neck and sleeve rims, and an orange bowtie. He is Sir Ebrum, the King of the Fairy Kingdom. And his wife has gold yellow skin and hair, pink eyes, and wearing makeup, green orb-shaped earrings, an orange neckerchief, and a light purple short-sleeved dress. She is Lady Like, Ebrum’s wife and the Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. Anyway, they noticed six fairy-like figures exploring from the group) Like: Ebrum, seems like our three sons and daughter are exploring again. (Ebrum nods in agreement) Ebrum: My sentiments exactly, Like. (They fly over to them, making the fairies stop in confusion) Ebrum and Like: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby? (The six figures appeared and noticed them. The first one is a male chubby fairy with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Mario, the oldest son of Ebrum and Like and Prince of the Fairy Kingdom. The second one is a male skinny fairy with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a green cap with a white spot on the front with a green L on it, white gloves, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of dark blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario’s little brother, Ebrum and Like’s other son, and the other Prince of the Fairy Kingdom. The third one is a male green dinosaur-like creature fairy with green skin, a white underbelly, a red shell on his back, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, and orange shoes. He is Yoshi, Mario and Luigi’s friend and steed. The fourth one is a little female fairy with cream beige skin and hair tied in a ponytail by a purple and orange scrunchie, green eyes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with the bottom part colored green like a broken egg shell, and orange shoes. She is Tiff, Mario and Luigi’s little sister, Ebrum and Like’s only daughter, and the Princess of the Fairy Kingdom. The fifth one is a little male fairy with gold yellow skin, aqua green short hair with the top colored gold yellow covering his eyes, and wearing a pair of purple overall pants with one red suspender with a light red button, and olive green shoes. He is Tuff, Mario, Luigi, and Tiff’s little brother, Ebrum and Like’s youngest son, and another Prince of the Fairy Kingdom. And the last one is a male pink ball-like creature with blue eyes and wearing red shoes. He is Kirby, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Tiff, and Tuff’s best friend. Anyway, after hearing Ebrum and Like, they spoke up) Mario’s group: Yes? Ebrum: Wandering off to explore again? (Mario’s group nods) Mario’s group: Yes. Tuff: You both said so yourselves that we’re ready for the outside world this morning. Kirby: Poyo. Yoshi: Yoshi loves the outdoors! (Then one of the fairy guards came up) Fairy guard: You’re majesties, we have duties for tonight. Ebrum: No worries, sir. Fairy guard: Huh? Like: Ebrum’s right. (Ebrum and Like turned to Mario’s group) Like: Besides, we were just like you when we were young; Curious and ready for the outside world. Ebrum: And that is how we first met. (Tuff grimaced upon seeing Ebrum and Like kiss) Tuff: Mushy lovey-dovey stories! Tiff: Tuff! Tuff: What? They’re mushy. (Ebrum and Like changed the subject) Ebrum: Anyway, our guess is you want to leave us for a couple of minutes and explore, right? Mario: If it’s alright with you. Like: It is. Fairy guard: You’re majesties? Like: You are ready for the outside world. Ebrum: So, you have our blessing to explore. But come back to us immediately when we finish our duties and then call for you. Mario’s group: Okay. Fairy guard: Are you six sure you can go alone? Tiff: We’re sure. Luigi: Even if we have to avoid the dangers. Mario: Such as the enemy from the Kingdom of Darkness. (Silence, then the fairy guard gave in) Fairy guard: Alright. Be safe. (They nod. Then with that, Mario’s group flew off to explore. As they flew around, checking out the beautiful flowers and spreading dewdrops everywhere, they suddenly notice a certain farm. After giving a shrug, they flew up to the window, peeked through the glass, and noticed two open walnut-shaped objects in front of a book. After going over to the inside lock at the window, Yoshi stuck his tongue out and after stretching far enough to the lock, with its grip, unlocked the window. After quietly opening the window ajar, they looked around in curiosity and jumped upon hearing someone snore. They turned and saw Itchy sleeping happily. They silently sighed in relief and took a peek in the walnuts. There, they saw Peach and Daisy sleeping peacefully. Mario and Luigi slowly became smittened by them and smiled softly. Noticing their looks, Tiff and the boys got calmly surprised) Tiff: (Whispering) I think Mario and Luigi likes these girls. Tuff: (Whispering) Meh. That’s too mushy for them. (Suddenly, Kirby went up to the sleeping girls happily) Kirby: Poyo! (The group quietly shushed him in concern, and then to their relief, the ones sleeping inside are still asleep. Suddenly, Peach and Daisy slowly sat up and stretched with their eyes closed, making them concerned. They hide beneath the walnut and heard Peach and Daisy wake up after stretching) Daisy: (Groggily) Who’s there? Peach: (Groggily) Somebody say something? (Suddenly, Luigi bumps his head on part of the walnut) Luigi: Ow! (Hearing that, Peach and Daisy got concerned) Peach: (Whispering) Hello? Daisy: (Whispering) Yoo-hoo? (They cautiously peeked and saw the hiding group, making them surprised. Horrified by the newcomers, Peach and Daisy shrieked and covered themselves in their blankets. The shrieks, however, woke Itchy, Cloud, and Aerith up) Itchy: Who’s there? (Cloud and Aerith ran up to the table in concern and then noticed the six fairies along with Itchy) Cloud: Huh? Aerith: What are those six fairies doing here? (Hearing her, Peach and Daisy peeked out from the blankets) Peach and Daisy: Fairies? (Realizing they’re busted, Mario’s group calmed themselves and explained) Mario: Sorry to scare you. Luigi: We, too, got scared ourselves. Tiff: We were just exploring out of curiosity. Yoshi: We mean no harm. Tuff: Honest. (Hearing their combined apology and honesty, the residents calmly eased down and understood) Cloud: We understand. Aerith: It’s been days since we met a fairy before. Itchy: That’s true. (Peach and Daisy climbed out of their beds) Peach: So, you’re fairies? (Mario and Luigi became smitten a bit again) Mario: Yeah…. Luigi: Mamma-Mia…. (Peach and Daisy giggled) Daisy: We can tell you’re smitten by us. (Snapping out of it, Mario and Luigi explained) Luigi: Oh, uh, we were a little. Mario: Yeah, a little. (Luigi chuckles nervously, but Peach and Daisy gave a playful smile, making him confess) Luigi: Okay, a lot. Daisy: We can tell. Peach: And we can tell that you’ve never seen a couple of normal-looking tiny girls before. (Mario and Luigi smiled softly. Then Cloud asked away) Cloud: Anyway, who are you? (The group introduced themselves) Kirby: Kirby! Kirby! Tuff: That’s Kirby. Daisy: Can he talk? Tuff: (To Daisy) He only says people’s names. All he can say is “Poyo.” (To Kirby) Right? Kirby: (Nods) Poyo. Tiff: Anyway, my name is Tiff. Tuff: I’m Tuff. Yoshi: Yoshi! Luigi: Mine is Luigi. Mario: And I’m Mario. (Realizing upon hearing the names, Cloud and Aerith spoke up) Cloud: You mean…? Aerith: King Ebrum and Queen Like’s children of the Fairy Kingdom? Luigi: You heard of us? Aerith: Yes. We met Rosalina, your goddess. Cloud: She’s the one who bestowed us our daughters here. (Looking at Peach and Daisy at first, the group understood) Mario: So, we can tell. (They turned to Peach and Daisy again) Tiff: What are your names? Peach: My name is Peach. Daisy: Mine’s Daisy. Luigi: Nice names. Mario: Yeah. Tiff: My sentiments exactly. Tuff: I think they’re cute. Yoshi: And beautiful! Kirby: (Happily) Peach! Daisy! (They laugh softly a bit) Itchy: You six aren’t so bad. Daisy: I wish we could fly like you. Peach: Yeah. (Hearing them say that, the group and even Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy brightened up calmly) Cloud: Maybe you could. Peach and Daisy: How? (They realize happily) Peach and Daisy: You mean…? (Cloud and Aerith nods) Cloud: We’ll let you go ride with them through flight. Aerith: And when you come back home, we’ll say our goodbyes and go back to bed. Itchy: They can even carry you. (Peach and Daisy looked at Mario’s group with hopeful looks, to which they nod in agreement, then the girls got happy) Peach and Daisy: Thanks! (Later, after Peach and Daisy changed back into their poodle-skirt-themed dresses, they sat with Mario and Luigi respectively on Yoshi’s back after bidding Cloud, Aerith, and Itchy goodbye) Peach: I’m so excited! Daisy: So am I! Mario’s group: Ready? Peach and Daisy: Yes! (Then with that, they flew off, laughing merrily. As they flew around a stream, Mario and Luigi began singing as they passed by some friends of Mario’s group, consisting the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford “Snake” D. Ingleberry, Li’l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William “Billy” W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, Froggy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Spike, Ember, the Mane Seven, consisting Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer, the Stallion Seven, consisting Comet Tail, Soarin, Braeburn, Thunderlane, Caramel, Pokey Pierce, and Flash Sentry, and the Dazzlings, consisting Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie) Mario: Let me be your wings Let me be your love Let me take you far Beyond the stars (While Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Yoshi and even some of their friends watched happily, Mario and Luigi danced with Peach and Daisy respectively over the surface of the stream) Luigi: Let me be your wings Let me lift you high above Everything worth dreaming of Will soon be ours (They then flew over a swimming swan) Mario: Anything that you desire Luigi: Anything at all Mario and Luigi: Everyday we’ll take you higher And we’ll never let you fall (They flew around a pumpkin) Mario: Let me be your wings Leave behind the world you know Luigi: For another world Of wonderous things Mario and Luigi: We’ll see the universe And dance on Saturn’s rings Fly with us And we will be your wings (The eight bid their friends goodbye and continued their flight) Cream: How romantic…. Cosmo: I hope they’ll marry. Blaze: Perhaps. (With the eight, they continued their flight as the song continued) Mario and Luigi: Anything that you desire Anything at all Peach and Daisy: Anything at all Mario and Luigi: Everyday we’ll take you higher And we’ll never let you fall (They threw Peach and Daisy into the air and caught them gracefully) Peach and Daisy: You will be our wings Mario and Luigi: Let us be your wings Peach and Daisy: You will be our only loves Mario and Luigi: Get ready for a world Of wonderous things Peach and Daisy: Wonderous things Are sure to happen Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy: We’ll see the universe And dance on Saturn’s rings (They then landed and the two couples danced gracefully near a showboat with their friends watching happily and on board, unknown of the happy eight, are ten lizard-like creatures, who silently noticed and then watched in amazement. The first one is a yellow scaled female dinosaur-like creature with short white hair, and wearing a purple witch’s hat with a pink rim, a purple witch’s robe with pink rims, and sometimes carried a gold magic wand with a red gem. She is Kammy Koopa. And the big guy with her is a male Koopa with red hair, red eyes, yellow and beige scaled skin with the head colored green and beige and the head has two white horns on each side, a yellow tail with white spikes, a huge green turtle-like shell with white spikes, and black cuffs with small white spikes around the neck, shoulders, and wrists. He is Bowser, King of the Koopas. And the other eight are Bowser’s children named Wendy O’Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and Bowser Jr.) Mario and Luigi: Heaven isn’t too far Peach and Daisy: Heaven is where you are (Bowser becomes impressed and smittened by Peach while Roy becomes impressed and smittened by Daisy) Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy: Stay with us Mario and Luigi: And let us be your wings Peach and Daisy: (At the same time) And we’ll let you be our wings (On the conclusion of the song, the two couples and their friends then flew off into the air and left. Back on the boat, the Koopas were impressed) Kammy: Wow, those two girls’ voices are fantastic. Bowser: (Lovingly) Yeah…. I like the blonde…. Roy: (Lovingly) And I like the brunette…. (They sighed lovingly. Far away from this, five dark-looking figures, one looking like a female spider, one a male mummy, one a small bat, one a dark-looking boy wearing a helmet, and one a dark-looking hedgehog resembling Shadow, saw the whole thing and after calmly nodding at each other, they left) Coming up: After being dropped off at home, Peach and Daisy go to bed after they and their family bid Mario’s group goodbye and hopes to see each other again. Meanwhile, the five dark figures, after stealing the Elemental Stone from the Fairy Kingdom only to lose it thanks to a group of Mobians' intervention, report to their King and Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness of Peach and Daisy’s reappearance and their failure and start their search. Then later, a certain Koopa witch sneaks in the house and abducts Peach and Daisy, outwitting Itchy in the process. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies